


Perché i lupi scodinzolano

by Rota



Series: Perché i lupi scodinzolano [1]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, There's lemon but a little one, They run a lot, it's stupid, very stupid
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Tra tutte le cose assurde che il destino potrebbe riservargli, quella decisamente è la più assurda in assoluto.Disteso nell'erba verde del boschetto dietro la scuola, mai si sarebbe aspettato di vivere una situazione tale, di ritrovare sopra di sé Leona Kingscholar, con il viso così vicino al proprio da riuscire a guardargli ogni pagliuzza colorata dell’iride – e da provare un vero e proprio terrore quando il suo naso si arriccia e preannuncia uno starnuto molto rumoroso. Ma a quel punto, la mano di Rook Hunt, allenata e lesta, gli si para davanti la bocca e trattiene ogni rumore, mentre lo starnuto sordo provoca un sobbalzo di tutti e tre e gonfia la criniera attorno al capo di Leona stesso, rendendolo finamai buffo.Il ragazzo dalla pelle scura muove la coda con sentimento di stizza, colpendo il suo fianco, mentre cerca di lanciare un’occhiataccia al giovane sopra di loro; Rook, tuttavia, si china in avanti e fa segno con la mano di rimanere zitti, perché a quanto pare lo spettacolo non è ancora finito.
Relationships: Epel Felmier/Jack Howl, Implied Malleus Draconia/Vil Schoenheit, Implied Rook Hunt/Leona Kingscholar
Series: Perché i lupi scodinzolano [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930702
Kudos: 14





	Perché i lupi scodinzolano

**Author's Note:**

> Ennesima ficcina scritta per puro divertimento, senza una reale motivazione o altro – come del resto tutta la mia produzione plokiuygfcvgbhnj  
> Ho provato questa ship perché ho trovato alcune cose carine in canon che mi hanno fatto pensare a una buona chimica, oltre ovviamente a fanart che hanno suggerito l’idea gngngngngn  
> Also ho scoperto scrivendo sta fic quanto effettivamente grande è il maledetto campus della scuola cioè boh infinito fateci caso, non ha senso poiuytcvgbhn  
> Buona lettura a tutti (L)

  
  
Tra tutte le cose assurde che il destino potrebbe riservargli, quella decisamente è la più assurda in assoluto.  
Disteso nell'erba verde del boschetto dietro la scuola, mai si sarebbe aspettato di vivere una situazione tale, di ritrovare sopra di sé Leona Kingscholar, con il viso così vicino al proprio da riuscire a guardargli ogni pagliuzza colorata dell’iride – e da provare un vero e proprio terrore quando il suo naso si arriccia e preannuncia uno starnuto molto rumoroso. Ma a quel punto, la mano di Rook Hunt, allenata e lesta, gli si para davanti la bocca e trattiene ogni rumore, mentre lo starnuto sordo provoca un sobbalzo di tutti e tre e gonfia la criniera attorno al capo di Leona stesso, rendendolo finamai buffo.  
Il ragazzo dalla pelle scura muove la coda con sentimento di stizza, colpendo il suo fianco, mentre cerca di lanciare un’occhiataccia al giovane sopra di loro; Rook, tuttavia, si china in avanti e fa segno con la mano di rimanere zitti, perché a quanto pare lo spettacolo non è ancora finito.  
Oltre i piccoli, bassi e poco densi cespuglietti che li nascondono a malapena, Epel è ancora aggrappato alle spalle larghe di Jack e lo sta letteralmente pregando di non smettere di fermarsi, tra un gemito e un verso un po’ troppo acuto, altrimenti promette di ucciderlo nel sonno. Parole sue, nessuna parafrasi. D’altro canto, Jack sta ringhiando in modo molto rumoroso, borbottando altrettante parole senza senso a proposito di quanto gli piaccia il suo sedere e quanto sono profumati i suoi capelli e altre cose del genere, ululando di tanto in tanto.  
Né Leona né Vil potrebbero commentare la scena senza il rischio che le parole si ritorcano loro contro, a quel punto, e forse neppure vogliono farlo.  
Vil vorrebbe scappare. Vorrebbe lavarsi le orecchie e gli occhi con l’acido, vorrebbe cercare di dimenticare tutta quella faccenda davanti a due litri di tisana detox, magari anche mezza fetta di torta con abbastanza zuccheri da accelerare il processo cerebrale.  
Comincia persino a sentire male al ventre, più o meno nella zona dove sia Leona sia Rook premono con tutto il proprio peso. I suoi piedi formicolano sulla punta delle dita, deve essergli persino cascato un guanto quando Rook li ha buttati a terra di malagrazia, nel tentativo di nascondersi.  
Quando Leona piega la testa in avanti, cercando una posizione più comoda per il proprio povero collo provato, Vil si irrigidisce ancora di più e volta la faccia per non mangiare i capelli del compagno di scuola. Tra le fronde del cespuglio, ci sono spazi vuoti dove è possibile per lui vedere le gambe muscolose di Jack – nude, prive di qualsivoglia vestito e pudore – e anche la coda lunga da lupo che sventola in aria come se dovesse spazzare polvere di un castello intero.  
A quel punto Vil si ricorda, si ricorda davvero tutto, perché ogni suo guaio è iniziato proprio con quella dannata coda che sventolava, un lontano giorno di qualche settimana prima.  
  
  
  
Jack scodinzolò animatamente quando vide comparire Epel accanto a Vil, all’ingresso della Sala degli Specchi dove erano soliti aspettarsi a vicenda per iniziare la corsa mattutina. Non aveva nascosto la propria espressione di pura sorpresa, perché mai prima di allora qualcuno si era unito a loro due, ma Vil gli diede una spiegazione molto semplice, ancora prima di salutarlo.  
-Oggi Epel si è svegliato presto e quindi ho deciso che ci accompagnerà. Così rimedierà a tutte quelle calorie in eccesso che ha ingurgitato senza freno grazie agli snack di ieri, durante l’orario di studio.  
Non così tanto colpevole, Epel incassò la testa nelle proprie spalle e cercò di mimetizzarsi tra la nebbiolina del mattino. Aveva l’aria di chi aveva passato una notte terribile, forse proprio a causa di un mal di pancia, e che solo per puro caso aveva incrociato la strada del proprio Capo Dormitorio in un orario insolito e fin troppo mattiniero. Ma in tutto questo, Jack continuava a scodinzolare, e fu più che pronto a dare ragione a Vil.  
-Una corsa non solo tiene allenati i muscoli, ma li attiva anche per affrontare meglio la giornata.  
Lo fissò per diversi secondi, forse aspettandosi una risposta più che entusiasta da lui; tutto ciò che in quel momento Epel cercava di fare, però, era di trattenere una lunga sequenza di sospiri e lamenti. Vil non attese altro, perché aveva perso fin troppo tempo e sprecato fin troppo fiato.  
-Benissimo. Riscaldiamo qualche minuto e poi partiamo. Tre giri come nostro solito, Jack.  
Distese i muscoli della gamba sinistra, poi quella destra, contando a mente fino a venti. Jack era solito seguire il suo ritmo e le sue indicazioni, per rispetto della sua maggiore età, quindi fece esattamente quello che aveva fatto lui.  
Epel iniziò in ritardo, all’inizio senza comprendere cosa stessero facendo di preciso; quando però Vil mosse le braccia in un grande cerchio e fece ruotare busto e vita, li imitò pian piano, per risvegliare il proprio corpo sopito. Adocchiò, forse per caso, i muscoli che emergevano dai pantaloncini corti di Jack, cosce e polpacci che erano grossi il doppio dei suoi – e Jack lo vide, lo vide persino Vil.  
-Il livello di Jack lo raggiungerai con molto impegno. Ma se non cominci mai, mai arriverai alla meta.  
Un mezzo rimprovero, un mezzo incoraggiamento. Se non fosse stato per i residui di mal di pancia, Epel certo avrebbe partecipato a tutto quello con molto più entusiasmo: non poteva che ricordare il fatto che, la sera precedente, Vil stesso gli si era seduto accanto durante la cena e lo aveva corretto ogni due secondi circa la postura, come teneva le posate, come beveva, tutte parole che avevano accresciuto la tensione accumulatasi nello stomaco. L’ansia e gli snack grondanti grasso e cioccolato si erano uniti per fare il disastro, ma se Epel lo avesse detto ad alta voce avrebbe solo che peggiorato la propria situazione.  
Il Capo Dormitorio di Pomefiore si piegò in avanti, arrivando a toccare il suolo con le dita. Jack lo imitò, Epel preferì non rompersi la schiena.  
Una volta che il riscaldamento fu finalmente finito, Vil partì per primo, l’alunno di Savanaclaw subito dopo ed Epel, a malincuore, dietro di loro.  
La nebbia bassa si aprì al loro passaggio. A quell’ora del mattino, pochissimi erano gli studenti già svegli e ancora più pochi erano quelli fuori dai propri dormitori: sul lungo viale seguito dalle mastodontiche statue dei Sette Grandi, si sentivano solo gli echi dei loro passi e i rimbombi dei loro fiati pesanti.  
Neppure a metà del primo giro, Epel cominciò a rallentare, frenato dalla fatica della poca abitudine e dalla mancanza di energie. Decisamente prima della fine del giro, dopo aver superato i confini della Sala degli Specchi e marciato per un buon pezzo verso la serra, Epel si fermò definitivamente sul ciglio della strada serrata, respirando in modo irregolare e con la faccia che colava di sudore.  
I due compagni se ne accorsero diversi metri dopo, non sentendolo più ansimare dietro di loro. Vil gli scoccò un’occhiata molto maligna, sul punto di dire qualcosa a proposito del disonore e dei sederi flaccidi; corse sul posto mentre Jack andò a recuperarlo, sempre scodinzolando.  
Il lupo lo guardò per diversi secondi, cercando di capire se gli fosse possibile camminare ancora. Vide però le sue gambe tremare talmente tanto che a stento lo reggevano. Allora, Jack si abbassò e gli offrì la schiena, perché si aggrappasse a lui; Epel impiegò qualche secondo di tempo a realizzare che quello, proprio quello, stava accadendo davvero, e il tremore delle sue dita non fu più di stanchezza.  
Gli si incollò alla schiena, aggrappandosi come una scimmia con braccia e gambe. Mentre ancora scodinzolava, Jack gli mise le mani sotto il sedere, per tenerlo in alto, e raggiunse quindi Vil.  
Dopo un lungo tragitto di corsa, arrivarono così fino all’entrata della Sala degli Specchi, dove Jack lasciò andare Epel. Il ragazzo, ancora rosso per lo sforzo, sorrise al lupo.  
-Ti ringrazio, mi hai salvato la vita…  
Vil fece un verso a quel punto, pieno di sdegno e di livore.  
-Vai a farti la doccia. Per oggi va bene così. Domani completerai il primo giro ed entro due settimane riuscirai a fare tutti e tre i giri.  
Epel tremò alle sue parole, forse di vera paura. Ma sorrise ancora a Jack, prima che il lupo corresse via, iniziando il secondo giro.  
  
  
  
Jack dovette aspettare quattro giorni prima di vedere di nuovo Vil ed Epel assieme, iniziando a scodinzolare nel momento stesso in cui percepì il loro odore.  
Vil non era particolarmente soddisfatto – ma non lo era stato neppure nei giorni precedenti – mentre Epel aveva sempre la solita espressione un po’ fragile, un po’ refrattaria. Accennò un sorriso a Jack, che subito andò verso di lui per accoglierlo.  
-Oggi le tue gambe stanno meglio?  
Epel arrossì appena sugli zigomi, incassando la testa nelle spalle.  
-Rook-senpai mi ha massaggiato cosce e polpacci, non dovrebbero più farmi male.  
Il lupo fece un cenno con la testa e si permise un’occhiata più approfondita al suo corpo. Gambe ferme, nessun tipo di dolore a tendergli i muscoli.  
-Se ti sforzi eccessivamente senza allenamento, questi sono i risultati.  
Vil interruppe il loro scambio prima che Epel potesse ribattere qualsiasi cosa, con quel solito fastidio incollato alla sua espressione di chi ha già fatto dieci secondi di ritardo sulla propria tabella di marcia.  
-Forza, iniziamo.  
Riscaldamento alle cosce, riscaldamento alle braccia e alla schiena, poi ventre e polpacci, infine collo e spalle. Vil aprì la via, per indirizzare i ragazzi più giovani a seguirlo.  
Quel giorno, il sole si stagliava al di là delle nuvole rade e rendeva la nebbia salita dall’erba molle di uno strano colorino rosato. C’era ancora odore di rugiada nell’aria e il rumore degli insetti stanchi che si attardavano a nascondersi sotto i cespugli lungo la strada.  
Quando il lungo viale principale finì, Vil girò verso sinistra, in direzione dello stadio di Magical Shift. Pian piano, il verde fece spazio a un terreno più secco e castano, compatto persino sotto i piedi dei tre corridori; la lunga fila di alberi a punta stendeva la propria ombra sulla strada, interrompendo il flusso della luce a intermittenza, in uno strano gioco di colori.  
Vil ogni tanto lanciava occhiate dietro di sé, per vedere cosa stava accadendo. La coda di Jack continuava a muoversi a destra e a sinistra, ma il lupo si manteneva a debita distanza da Epel in modo tale da non toccarlo minimamente o dargli fastidio, guardava più il ragazzo che non la strada davanti a sé. Epel, dalla sua, stava faticando molto a tenere il loro ritmo, era rossissimo in volto e respirava in maniera affannosa, aveva già il viso bagnato di sudore e le mani così strette da far risaltare le nocche, eppure nessuna debolezza nel proprio sguardo.  
Forse solo una leggera punta di consapevolezza che la morte era molto vicina.  
Vil si sentì un poco soddisfatto, a quel punto. Poco prima di arrivare all’entrata dello stadio, fece retromarcia e percorse a ritroso tutto il viale, seguito dai due ragazzi. Oltre il viale principale, proseguirono fino alla serra e la superarono per arrivare quindi al laghetto, farne il giro e continuare sulla via; girarono a destra prima di arrivare al Dormitorio fatiscente e quindi ripresero la strada per il viale con le statue: primo giro concluso.  
A quel punto però, si rese conto che dietro di lui non c’era più nessuno. I due ragazzi più giovani avevano rallentato, probabilmente Jack aveva deciso di rimanere con Epel fintanto che era vivo e riusciva a reggersi in piedi da sé, adeguandosi al suo ritmo.  
Tutta la soddisfazione sentita prima svanì in un istante. Vil proseguì da solo, facendo un altro giro e un terzo ancora, senza più trovarli sulla propria strada.  
Quando finalmente tornò verso la Sala degli Specchi, per andare al proprio Dormitorio per cambiarsi, li vide poco vicino all’ingresso che praticavano qualche esercizio di defaticamento. Non mancò di guardare male il ragazzo più piccolo, che subito abbassò lo sguardo fino a quel momento rimasto felice nonostante l’enorme sforzo.  
-Ancora non ci siamo, Epel. Le tue prestazioni sono assolutamente inaccettabili.  
Il giovane si fermò e si prese il braccio con la mano, cercando di chiudersi dentro se stesso come se questo lo avesse salvato in qualche modo dall’aspro giudizio di Vil. Nonostante questo, riuscì a captare l’esatto istante in cui la spalla di Jack fece un rumore strano – forse a causa degli allenamenti un po’ troppo prolungati a Magical Shift all’interno del Dormitorio di Savanaclaw, forse perché aveva studiato in una posizione scomoda uno di quei pomeriggi. Epel gli si avvicinò subito, con le mani protese in avanti.  
-Se ti fa male, posso massaggiarti.  
Le orecchie di Jack ebbero uno scatto, in avanti e indietro. Il lupo si scoprì non essere poi così onesto se la questione comprendeva Epel, dopotutto: fece solamente un cenno di assenso con la testa, continuando a sventolare la propria coda folta. Epel si illuminò di gioia e andò dietro di lui, aspettando che si abbassasse. Lo toccò con cura e amore, compiendo dei movimenti circolari sui muscoli di scapole e di spalle, del petto; fu persino felice di lottare contro la sua coda, che continuava a colpirgli le cosce, e la sua risata fu come un coro angelico per Jack.  
Vil rimase a guardarli a lungo, abbastanza irritato per essere stato così palesemente ignorato dal compagno più giovane. Picchiettava la punta della scarpa sul suolo, contando i secondi che lo separavano dalla propria doccia. Lo infastidiva tutta quell’allegria di Epel: se aveva tante energie, avrebbe fatto meglio utilizzarle nella corsa.  
  
  
  
Epel cominciò a seguirli nelle loro corsette mattutine con più frequenza. Dopo le prime due settimane disastrose, in cui per mezz’ora di corsa aveva male alle cosce per giorni, già alla terza settimana i suoi muscoli avevano cominciato a rispondere meglio allo sforzo, e nella quarta settimana riuscì persino a fare due corse.  
Lui e Jack rimanevano qualche metro indietro rispetto a Vil, che li indirizzava in percorsi sempre diversi ma sempre della stessa identica lunghezza, in modo che la variazione non annoiasse nessuno dei tre. Jack era serio nel proprio allenamento, parlava raramente se non quando c’era da avvertirlo che le sue gambe avevano cominciato a cedere – ma Epel lo guardava sempre con gioia, all’inizio e alla fine della corsa, così Jack scodinzolava sempre con la lunga coda pelosa.  
La soddisfazione di Vil cresceva lentamente. Il suo obiettivo era di allenare Epel tanto da permettergli di parlare durante la corsa, e certo non si sarebbe fermato fino al raggiungimento di questa particolare meta, anche se avesse voluto dire tirare giù dal letto Epel personalmente per altri sei mesi, fino alla fine delle lezioni.  
La sera precedente, aveva piovuto parecchio. Dove non c’erano le lastre di pietra a coprire il terreno, di tanto in tanto spuntavano delle large pozzanghere di fanghiglia e acqua sporca, che Vil e gli altri due evitavano ben volentieri. L’aria era più fredda del solito, li aveva costretti a un riscaldamento più lungo e approfondito, obbligandoli a ben due minuti di ritardo sulla tabella di marcia.  
Erano arrivati fino al Dormitorio pieno di fantasmi e ratti e avevano fatto retromarcia davanti al suo cancello rotto, così da tornare nella direzione della serra dove si tenevano le lezioni di Alchimia. Vil annunciò che poi avrebbero proseguito verso il cancello della scuola, in modo da continuare la corsa ma rimanere sulla strada di pietra e non sporcarsi le scarpe il più del dovuto; qualcuno iniziò un profondo verso d’entusiasmo, ma a quel punto fu più occupato a saltare l’ennesima pozzanghera di fango e a proseguire ancora intonso. Epel non riuscì a fare lo stesso, inzaccherando tutte le proprie scarpe.  
I due ragazzi più giovani rallentarono molto quando cominciò la salita, perché Epel non riusciva a tenere il ritmo e Jack non era intenzionato a lasciare il suo fianco. Dopo diversi metri di solitudine, Vil si girò verso di loro con l’intenzione di rimproverare entrambi, e vide giusto in tempo la scena.  
Le scarpe di Epel, ancora sporche di fango, non ressero bene il suo passo e scivolarono sulla pietra più lucida, portando il ragazzo pericolosamente vicino al burrone che dava di sotto. Jack lo prese al volo per il braccio, con riflessi e muscoli allenati a cose ben più veloci di lui, ma nel tentare di riportarlo sulla strada con uno slancio, il suo corpo si spostò con violenza verso il burrone ruotando su se stesso, con il risultato che Epel finì a terra sbattendo il braccio, Jack cadde con una sola gamba nel vuoto.  
Il ragazzo urlò spaventato, guardandolo abbassassi a terra con occhi spalancati. Il lupo però si rialzò in fretta, saltellando sulla gamba ferita e sanguinante ma, per qualche miracolo, ancora tutto intero.  
Vil li raggiunse subito sconvolto, rivolgendosi innanzitutto a Jack.  
-Tutto bene? Non sei ferito?  
Il lupo scosse la testa, mostrando poi il polpaccio rosso.  
-Solo un graffietto.  
Sinceratosi che non fosse una ferita profonda, Vil si rivolse con rabbia verso Epel, ancora mortificato a terra.  
-La tua negligenza e la tua disattenzione hanno portato Jack in pericolo! Dove avevi la testa? Come hai fatto a scivolare?  
Epel si alzò a fatica, senza riuscire a rispondere al suo Capo Dormitorio: continuava a guardare la gamba di Jack con espressione estremamente colpevole, quasi lo avesse ferito a morte.  
I tre proseguirono lentamente fino all’entrata della scuola, per dirigersi poi in infermeria. Persino il personale scolastico era stupito che ci fosse qualcuno già pimpante a quell’ora del mattino, ma considerata l’espressione di pura rabbia di Vil nessuno disse nulla neppure di fronte alle loro richieste.  
Jack fu fatto sedere dall’infermiera su uno sgabello basso, fu ispezionato e gli offrirono persino un tè caldo. Quando l’infermiera tornò con disinfettante e cotone, per pulire quella ferita superficiale, Epel si fece avanti con le mani protese.  
-Vorrei curarlo io.  
La donna lo guardò un poco titubante, anche se bastarono pochi secondi per convincerla: meno lavoro per lei, dopotutto.  
Vil ricominciò a parlare di quanto sconsiderato fosse Epel, di quanto la sua educazione mancasse, di molte altre cose in un lungo monologo a cui nessuno fece più davvero caso.  
Jack, vedendo Epel inginocchiato davanti a lui che si prendeva cura della propria ferita – e le sue dita attente a fargli il meno male possibile, i suoi occhi pieni di una premura quasi commovente – riprese presto a scodinzolare contento.  
  
  
  
Giornata impegnata: il Preside della scuola aveva convocato i Capi Dormitorio e i loro Vice per una riunione circa l’organizzazione del futuro torneo di Magical Shift, con il calendario degli incontri, ragionamenti sul budget da dividere per ogni dormitorio e l’organizzazione dell’evento, diverse altre questioni che, stranamente, avevano allungato di molto tutta la riunione. Vil aveva previsto che le cose sarebbero andate in quel modo – conoscendo Azul e la sua avarizia, conoscendo il Capo Dormitorio di Savanaclaw e Lilia, conoscendo anche quanto tignoso avrebbe potuto essere Riddle Roseheart –, quindi aveva preventivamente dato appuntamento a Jack e a Epel davanti alla scuola prima dell’orario di cena. Non era sua intenzione correre al buio, preferiva di gran lunga andare in palestra ad allenare bicipiti e alti muscoli.  
Con la morte in corpo, una volta finita quella benedetta riunione andò di corsa a recuperare la propria tuta da ginnastica e altre piccole cose che infilò nel proprio borsone.  
Nel tornare di nuovo a scuola, terminata la lunga e ripida salita che si alzava dal viale principale, cercò i due ragazzi più giovani con lo sguardo, oltre le colonne alte che accompagnavano l’ultima scalinata prima dell’ingresso. Forse il buio lo stava traendo in inganno, forse i due primini si erano dimenticati del loro appuntamento.  
Sentì l’irritazione crescere in sé, ma volle comunque dare un’ultima occhiata. Superata la colonna, andò in avanti verso gli archi alti che sorreggevano la struttura in pietra; sentì all’improvviso un rumore abbastanza conosciuto, come di qualcosa di morbido che sbatteva ripetutamente contro il marmo. Seguendo questo suono, vide per prima cosa la coda festante di Jack, poi Jack stesso appoggiato in malo modo alla roccia, e quindi vide anche Epel tra le sue braccia e le sue gambe, che in punta di piedi circondava il suo collo con le braccia.  
Si schiarì la voce.  
-Se dovete litigare, fatelo in un posto appartato.  
I due sobbalzarono all’istante, allontanandosi di qualche metro l’uno dall’altro. Erano entrambi rossi in viso – probabilmente per essere stati colti in flagrante – ma neppure Jack riuscì a rispondergli prontamente. Vil sospirò: almeno, non erano in ritardo, né avevano saltato l’allenamento.  
-Forza, andiamo in palestra.  
Jack e Epel non dissero una sola parola per tutto il tragitto, evitando persino di alzare lo sguardo da terra. Non che la cosa fosse diversa dal solito, ma Vil percepiva comunque la tensione correre tra di loro e la cosa non gli piaceva affatto. Il malumore poteva danneggiare la performance, il corpo poteva non reagire come avrebbe dovuto e il cervello avrebbe potuto registrare l’esperienza come negativa, andando poi ad attuare filtri emotivi per l’apprendimento e quindi il progresso.  
Urgeva fare qualcosa.  
Appena arrivati nella palestra della scuola, una serie di sguardi curiosi li accolse. Come al solito, non c’erano tante persone, ma quelle poche persone comunque degnavano della giusta attenzione l’arrivo di Vil, che impeccabile in ogni dettaglio fece suo l’attrezzo per i pettorali, appoggiata la propria borsa su una panchina. Jack si avvicinò ai pesi, e sedutosi su uno sgabello iniziò il primo di una serie di cicli per i bicipiti. Epel si guardò attorno cercando qualcosa di non troppo pericoloso da approcciare, spaventato abbastanza dall’altezza di tutte quelle macchine e quegli attrezzi. Vil si sistemò il ciuffo biodo dietro l’orecchio.  
-Epel, lavora sui glutei. Ti serve.  
Epel borbottò un piccolo commento molto aspro, ma fu costretto a seguire le direttive del suo Capo Dormitorio. Fece due tentativi prima di riuscire a sedersi correttamente sulla macchina e la sua espressione si tese completamente quando sollevò tutto quel peso con la parte finale delle gambe, per nulla abituato. La sua fatica era evidente, tanto che a una certa dovette rallentare il ritmo.  
Quel giorno Vil si sentiva magnanimo. Recuperò quindi la propria penna magica e, con un colpo di polso, materializzò davanti a lui una bottiglietta d’acqua. Alla sua sorpresa, rispose con un tono di ovvietà.  
-Bisogna sempre rimanere idratati, Epel.  
Epel bevve senza dire una parola, ma il suo sguardo si puntò su qualcosa in particolare. Nel seguirne la direzione, anche Vil vide che Jack aveva cominciato la prima serie di addominali, concentrato come sempre.  
Ebbe l’idea, allora.  
-Epel, va ad aiutare Jack. Dovete fare assolutamente pace, prima che l’allenamento sia finito.  
Epel, alle sue parole, spalancò non poco gli occhi, sorpreso in qualche modo.  
Vil pensò che l’altro non si ritenesse degno del suo interesse, ma essendo un allievo di Pomefiore era suo dovere provvedere a ogni suo bisogno. Fu contento quindi di vederlo alzarsi e raggiungere il lupo, posare le sue mani delicate ai suoi piedi e tenerlo fermo, aiutandolo.  
Quando anche Jack se ne accorse, alzandosi fino a raggiungere la posa seduta e arrivando così tanto vicino al suo sorriso gentile, il suo viso divenne di nuovo rossissimo – per la rabbia, pensò Vil – e le sue orecchie si tesero in aria. Non si fermò neppure per un istante, continuando il proprio allenamento, anche quando ricominciò a scodinzolare tutto felice.  
  
  
  
A metà tragitto, furono sorpresi da una tempesta autunnale improvvisa, che nel giro di qualche metro appena li inzuppò con pioggia pesante e fredda. All’inizio, tentarono di ripararsi tutti e tre sotto le fronde di un grande albero, ma quando tra le nuvole si videro i primi lampi luminosi, Vil ordinò agli altri due di ritirarsi verso la Sala degli Specchi e di rientrare, prima di venire colpiti da una potentissima scarica elettrica. Jack ed Epel non ebbero nulla da obiettare.  
Stranamente, percorsero i metri che li separavano dalla meta molto più veloci del solito – persino Epel non ebbe fatica a tenere il ritmo e anzi, fu sul punto quasi di superare sia il lupo sia il proprio Capo Dormitorio.  
Si fermarono solo al riparo della Sala, raccogliendo quel poco fiato che avevano in corpo. Una volta rinvenuto, Vil guardò entrambi i due ragazzi più giovani e fece un cenno allo specchio che dava su Pomefiore.  
-Andiamo a farci tutti una doccia. Con questo tempo, l’allenamento per oggi è terminato.  
Non era per niente contento, neppure un poco soddisfatto. Così, quando Jack sollevò un ragionevole dubbio, gli rispose un poco seccato.  
-Non dovrei tornare al mio Dormitorio?  
-Non ho intenzione di farti tornare a Savanaclawn in queste condizioni. Verrai a Pomefiore a darti una sistemata.  
Il lupo mosse coda e orecchie, ma non obiettò. Non obiettò neppure quando Epel si appiccicò al suo fianco, superando assieme la barriera dello specchio che dava a Pomefiore. Jack però reagì all’aria diversa di quel luogo, all’atmosfera decisamente particolare e così diversa dal suo Dormitorio: troppo verde, troppa eleganza, troppi fiori e troppi profumi. Rimase fermo per qualche istante a tremare di freddo, finché non fu lo stesso Epel, fattosi a fianco a lui, che lo ridestò.  
La sola presenza di Vil non permise loro di fare un’entrata discreta. Più o meno tutti gli studenti di Pomefiore li videro bagnati fradici e tremanti, verso le docce della palestra privata del Dormitorio.  
La stanza era larga e alta, coperta di mattonelle giallastre e lucidissime, C’erano diversi box doccia gli uni vicini agli altri, separati da muri di pietra e resi privati da tende colorate di viola. Gli asciugamani puliti rimanevano riposti entro gli scaffali di una grande struttura in ferro, così come le ciabattine usa e getta e i dispenser monouso di bagnoschiuma e shampoo.  
Vil, ovviamente, fu il primo a recuperare un accappatoio bianco e profumato, spogliarsi ed entrare in una doccia – la più grande, la sua preferita, in fondo a sinistra poco distante dall’angolo. Jack ed Epel si guardarono di sottecchi, diventando rossi contemporaneamente all’improvviso; i loro movimenti erano lenti e indecisi, per quanto continuassero a tremare di freddo.  
Il lupo fu il primo a decidersi a fare qualcosa, prima che divenisse sospetto. Si tolse maglietta e pantaloni, il più velocemente possibile, e raggiunse la prima doccetta che trovò. A differenze delle docce di Savanaclaw, adatte agli orchi come lui, quelle erano un poco più piccine, con il risultato che fece fatica a rimanere sotto il getto della doccia.  
Epel sospirò e si denudò, lasciando a propria volta i vestiti nella cesta della biancheria sporca. Prese un accappatoio e si mise nella doccia tra Vil e Jack, in completo silenzio. C’erano soltanto loro tre, nella stanza; il vapore dell’acqua calda salì velocemente, riempiendo quasi l’aria.  
Vil finì di pulirsi e riscaldarsi in fretta, attento ai propri capelli e alla propria pelle. Uscì presto, e coprendosi con l’accappatoio si avvicinò alle docce dove erano rimasti i due.  
-Io ora torno in camera, a finire di sistemarsi. Voi finite e poi andate nel salotto, ci vediamo lì per bere qualcosa di caldo e depurarci di tutte le scorie accumulate per lo stress.  
Jack borbottò una domanda un po’ strana, che per fortuna sua Vil non riuscì a captare in tempo. Il giovane Capo Dormitorio uscì dalla stanza delle docce e si diresse verso la scalinata che portava al piano delle camere, lasciando finalmente soli i due – e lasciando a Epel l’opportunità di sgusciare fuori dalla propria tenda.  
Fu però intercettato proprio su quegli stessi gradini da un paio di ragazzi del primo anno, che fin troppo zelanti gli chiesero informazioni circa le attività della settimana a venire di Pomefiore e quali i temi e quali le novità, un sacco di domande inutili che però gonfiarono molto l’ego già piuttosto grande del loro Capo Dormitorio. Vil era sul punto di rimproverarli, perché i suoi capelli necessitavano di una urgente cura e non avrebbe potuto permetter loro di asciugarsi senza averli pettinati a dovere, non poteva certo perdere altro tempo, quando tutto Pomefiore sentì uno strillo e poi il rumore di una grande corsa, molto pesante.  
Vil era nella posizione ottimale per poter vedere Jack, ancora mezzo nudo, uscire dalla sala delle docce e dirigersi in fretta verso l’uscita del Dormitorio, inseguito da Epel altrettanto nudo e altrettanto di fretta, che tentava di non inciampare nelle proprie stesse ciabatte. Il giovane urlò, tentando di fermare i due che però non lo ascoltarono di striscio.  
Sconvolto, non poté fare altro che vederli correre fuori dal Dormitorio e dalla propria disposizione, mentre tutti gli studenti in divisa viola si affacciavano da corridoi e stanze, per capire cosa stesse accadendo. Livido di rabbia, Vil urlò perché tutti rientrassero da dove fossero venuti, immediatamente.  
  
  
  
A oggi, Vil davvero non capisce più quello che sta accadendo. Si rende conto che c’è stato, tra i due ragazzi più giovani, un punto di rottura di cui non si è mai accorto talmente profondo e talmente grave da rendere impossibile ai due di rimanere persino nella stessa stanza senza qualcuno che intervenga da paciere.  
L’immagine di Jack che corre via da Pomefiore, arrabbiato e rosso in viso, con il corpo nudo completamente teso alla velocità di fuga, è ancora vivida nella sua mente, nonostante siano passati diversi giorni. Non è più riuscito a parlargli e non è più neppure riuscito a restituirgli la divisa sporca del suo Dormitorio, averla tra le mani diminuisce il suo grado di perfezione di notevoli punti.  
D’altra parte, Epel è ancora più sfuggente del solito. Non reagisce ai suoi rimproveri, non risponde neppure quando direttamente interpellato, e si rifiuta categoricamente di dargli alcuna spiegazione circa quello che è successo dentro quelle docce – diventa stranamente di un color viola acceso, come se si vergogni di qualcosa.  
Vil arriva addirittura a ipotizzare che voglia ucciderlo in qualche modo. Forse avvelenandolo, forse piazzando una tagliola lungo il tragitto della corsa.  
Non può permettere che i due continuino a farsi questa silenziosa guerra. Lo sente come dovere da compagno più grande, da Capo Dormitorio di Pomefiore, e come amico d’infanzia di Jack, oltre naturalmente per la consapevolezza che lo stress influenza in modo davvero incisivo la sua salute e lo stato di benessere della pelle del suo viso. In più, non poter più correre in loro compagnia è diventato stranamente motivo di cattivo umore, per lui.  
Decide quindi che, essendo lunedì, bisogna fare qualcosa per cambiare le cose: un nuovo inizio, per lui, per Jack e per Epel.  
Non trova Epel a colazione, quella mattina, e quando chiede agli altri alunni del primo anno dove si sia recato, gli dicono che è uscito presto per la solita corsa mattutina. Bugia, perché se Jack avesse corso quella mattina e di conseguenza Epel, di sicuro glielo avrebbe comunicato in qualche modo. La cosa lo impensierisce e lo preoccupa di più.  
Certo non può cercare Epel durante l’orario di lezione, ma quando c’è la pausa pranzo utilizza ben quindici minuti per cercarlo tra le tavolate degli studenti; non potendo dedicarsi di più al ragazzo per via della sua peculiare routine, deve sedersi al proprio posto con l’ennesima sconfitta. Ma non si arrende, benché il suo stomaco cominci a incanalare più tensione di quella che di solito sopporta.  
L’ultimo tentativo lo fece dopo le lezioni, andando direttamente nella sua classe. Nulla, niente di niente, neppure Jack era nei paraggi, e quando chiese a uno dei suoi compagni, quello disse che erano usciti assieme per andare da qualche parte e che Epel reggeva qualcosa in mano.  
Vil comincia a sentire del reale panico dentro di sé, temendo che possano davvero accadere le cose più terribili. Epel non è neanche così bravo a fare pozioni, chissà quali nefaste conseguenze possono accadere se provasse a uccidere Jack. È angosciante la sola idea.  
Esce da quell’aula come un fulmine, senza guardare più nessuno. Prova di nuovo nella palestra, nelle cucine, da qualsiasi parte, ma ancora nessuna traccia.  
Esce quindi anche dalla scuola, facendo di corsa la scalinata di marmo. Si ferma all’improvviso solo quando vede, davanti alla colonna di pietra, Rook Hunt che sta parlando con qualcuno.  
-Rook! Sei qui!  
Il biondo alza lo sguardo su di lui, e ogni complimento gli muore un poco sulle labbra.  
-Oh mio dio, Roi de Poison? Cosa ti ha ridotto in questo modo selvaggio? Le lezioni sono state tanto pesanti per te? Ma no, sicuramente no! Un tale geni-  
Una mano dalla pelle scura gli preme sulla guancia, zittendolo e allontanandone tutto il corpo. Leona Kingscholar, ovvero la persona appoggiata alla colonna davanti a Rook, vede Vil e spalanca gli occhi, come colto in flagrante. Non ha tempo neanche di elaborare una scusa per svignarsela, per scappare da quel duo di pazzi, che Vil raggiunge il compagno di Pomefiore con i capelli biondi tutti al vento.  
-Non c’è tempo! Dobbiamo trovare Jack ed Epel! Potrebbe accadere l’irreparabile!  
Leona si fa attento, senza volerlo. Orecchie e coda si muovono nell’aria, indice di una curiosità implicita.  
-Jack?  
Vil gli risponde con un cenno della testa parecchio energico.  
-Penso che Epel voglia avvelenarlo.  
Rook e Leona si scambiano un’occhiata rapidissima, un po’ preoccupati per Vil.  
Non che abbiano mai voluto interessarsi davvero, ma sia il ragazzo di Savanaclaw sia il ragazzo di Pomefiore sono così espliciti nei loro intenti che è difficile ignorarli o mal interpretarli – eppure, a quanto pare, Vil ci è riuscito.  
Rook tenta di farlo ragionare, ma è immediatamente zittito.  
-Sei sicuro, mon Roi? A me sembra che ultimamente le sue intenzioni fossero-  
-Ne sono assolutamente certo!  
Allora Rook sorride, e agguanta il braccio di Leona prima che quello realizzi la propria fuga.  
-Come desideri, allora. Andiamo a cercarli assieme.  
  
  
  
La sua coda non si muove affatto, anzi. Le orecchie sono in posizione di tensione, così come tutta la figura di Jack esprime un chiaro disagio, nonostante l’espressione rabbiosa. Epel si sente molto a disagio a propria volta, quando Jack abbaia.  
-Allora? Cosa vuoi?  
Il ragazzo più basso si morde le labbra, per non rispondergli in maniera altrettanto rabbiosa – se raccogliesse quella provocazione implicita il suo piano fallirebbe miseramente e non può permetterlo. Allora, senza dire una parola, gli offre ciò che fino a quel momento ha tenuto in mano, ovvero un cestino di vimini. Jack lo annusa, sentendo odore di dolce.  
-Cosa dovrebbe essere?  
-Una torta.  
-Una torta? E per quale motivo dovrei mangiarla?  
Ma a quel punto, cominciando a tremare, Epel alza lo sguardo a quello di lui e, dopo diversi secondi di silenzio, comincia a piangere.  
-Volevo solo scusarmi…  
Jack sobbalza, colto alla sprovvista, e in un solo attimo abbandona ogni traccia di aggressività. Si china verso di lui, toccandolo a malapena, benché il suo istinto gli dica persino di abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé. Quando però capisce che vuole parlare, vuole spiegarsi, allora lo lascia stare e rimane paziente al proprio posto.  
Dopotutto, entrambi necessitano di alcune spiegazioni, ed è giunto il momento opportuno per chiarirsi.  
  
  
  
Basta che Rook guardi a terra per mezza frazione di secondo per individuare l’esatto tragitto delle orme di Jack: vanno nella direzione del boschetto dietro la scuola. Piuttosto divertito da quella caccia spensierata, il ragazzo biondo li porta tra gli alberi, aprendo un assaggio che conosce piuttosto bene.  
-Per di qua, signori miei! Le tracce conducono in questa direzione!  
Dietro di lui di qualche passo, Vil si tortura le mani perché impossibilitato a frenare la propria ansia.  
-Speriamo di fare in tempo! Non voglio avere Jack sulla coscienza.  
Leona guarda la sua espressione, cercando una qualsiasi traccia di scherno o di finta. Non riesce a credere che l’altro sia così tonto, eppure non trova nulla che esprima falsità.  
-Ma davvero tu non hai capito nulla?  
-Cosa non avrei capito, Kingscholar?  
Vil lo guarda pure male, come se gli nascondesse qualcosa – forse è d’accordo con gli altri due, d’altronde Jack è un allievo del suo dormitorio, può aver chiesto benissimo consiglio a lui per eliminare Epel.  
Per fortuna, Rook ha già trovato i due ragazzi.  
-Oh oh, attenti! Eccoli lì!  
In uno spiazzo in mezzo agli alberi alti, Jack ed Epel si trovano l’uno di fronte all’altro. Epel regge tra le mani un piccolo cestino, mentre il lupo ha le braccia incrociate al petto e guarda sia il ragazzo sia il cestino come se si aspetti qualcosa.  
Vil fa un passo in avanti, quasi sul punto di uscire dalla boscaglia e rivelarsi ai due, fermarli prima che si ammazzino a vicenda; Rook lo afferra per il polso e lo acquatta a terra, nascondendosi assieme a lui e a Leona.  
-Non credo sia il caso che tu vada.  
-Cosa stai-  
La voce di Epel scoppia, facendo poi calare il silenzio.  
-Mi dispiace!  
Vil guarda il ragazzo oltre il cespuglio, con il cuore in subbuglio. Non crede alle sue orecchie, neanche un po’.  
Il ragazzo basso, ancora scosso da diversi singhiozzi, continua a parlare, cercando di non farsi interrompere dalle proprie stesse lacrime.  
-Mi dispiace davvero tanto, Jack. N-non pensavo che… ho sbagliato! Non sono riuscito a capire come ti sentivi e ho provato a forzare le cose.  
Si asciuga poi la guancia bagnata, ritirando il cesto di vimini al petto.  
-Mi dispiace… non odiarmi, per favore. Io ci tengo davvero tanto a te…  
Vil trattiene il respiro, anche Rook. Leona invece sbadiglia, per nulla impietosito dalla scena.  
Jack, d’altro canto, rimane immobile davanti al ragazzo. La sua espressione muta molto, nel corso dei secondi, e da preoccupata e attenta divenne seria, profonda. Il suo corpo non esprime più disagio, ma è tutto concentrato in una passione dura, che lo fa parlare molto severamente.  
-Ci tieni? Soltanto questo?  
-Cos-  
-Epel, quel giorno non mi piaceva la situazione. Eravamo al tuo Dormitorio, Vil era appena andato via e chiunque poteva vederci. Ero molto a disagio sicuramente, ma non era quello il punto. Se fossi stato più sicuro, avrei gradito le tue attenzioni.  
Vil sobbalza a quelle parole, cominciando a intuire qualcosa – o per meglio dire, temendo di farlo davvero.  
-Attenzioni?  
Rook, accanto a lui, fa cenno di tacere, mettendo un proprio dito sulle labbra di lui.  
-Silenzio, mon Roi. Stiamo assistendo a una confessione.  
Vil non ha tempo di guardarlo male, perché i due ragazzi riprendono a parlare, oltre il cespuglio che li protegge.  
Epel balbetta, fa persino un piccolo passetto all’indietro.  
-Io- io non capisco.  
Jack allora sospira, non si capisce se per stanchezza o per tristezza, o persino per tutt’e due.  
-Io ti ho detto più volte di volerti bene, Epel. Tu non lo hai mai fatto, neanche una volta. Non voglio farmi toccare da qualcuno che non ricambia i miei sentimenti. Anche se sei tu. Non lo posso permettere.  
-Jack, io…  
Epel però non riesce a terminare la frase e il suo sguardo cade a terra, incredulo.  
Jack aspetta qualche secondo prima di sospirare ancora, grattarsi i capelli argentei con la mano. Sembra difficile anche per lui, il battito accelerato del suo cuore ne è la prova, ma per onestà non può rimanere zitto di fronte a quella scena. Per lui, è davvero troppo importante.  
-Non posso accettare le tue scuse, Epel.  
Rook ridacchia, guardando Leona.  
-Che ragazzo serio, il tuo lupacchiotto.  
Il lupo, a quel punto, quasi se ne va, dopo aver lanciato un ultimo sguardo al cesto di vimini tra le braccia di Epel, quando ecco che il ragazzo più basso lo ferma.  
-Aspetta, ti prego.  
Per qualche strana ragione, il lupo gli dà ascolto e rimane a sentire quello che ha da dire.  
-È per questo che eri arrabbiato con me in questo periodo? Che non volevi più vedermi? Io pensavo che- pensavo che avessi smesso di provare qualcosa per me.  
Appiattisce le orecchie all’indietro, molto infastidito.  
-Come puoi pensarlo, Epel?  
-Non lo so, avevo paura. Per questo sono diventato così…  
Epel sospira, lasciando andare una parola molto pesante, e le sue spalle si abbassano.  
-Insistente.  
Lo guarda in viso, riprendendo una posizione del corpo sicura.  
Dalle sue labbra scivolano parole dure, un tono che Vil gli ha sentito poche volte ma che sembra fin troppo sincero, fin troppo naturale per lui, come se gli venisse direttamente dalla profondità del cuore.  
-Ma se ti ho fatto dubitare dei miei sentimenti è colpa mia. Tutta quella storia di essere eleganti e raffinati e quelle stronzate lì, tutte quelle buone maniere del cazzo mi hanno fatto dimenticare le cose importanti, ovvero dire le cose in maniera chiara.  
-Stai dando la colpa a Vil, adesso?  
-No, assolutamente no.  
Sorride, timido e dolce. Arrossisce persino.  
-Tu mi piaci, Jack. Mi piaci molto. Mi sei sempre piaciuto. E non solo perché sei forte e pieno di muscoli ma perché sei… gentile, e pieno di passione per le cose che ti piacciono. Ti prendi cura degli altri con affetto un po’ rude, ma sei sempre pronto a difendere chiunque, e ti impegni così tanto in quello che fai.  
Vil trattiene il respiro, anche Rook. Leona fa un secondo sbadiglio.  
Jack arrossisce tantissimo, fin quasi alla punta dei capelli. Il suo corpo trema per l’emozione, la sua coda ricomincia a scodinzolare, e sembra davvero sul punto di abbracciare e stringere Epel per non lasciarlo mai più. Con una forza davvero disumana, però, gli parla, aprendosi a lui e ricambiando la sua confessione con pari ardore.  
-Epel. Io ho sempre visto forza nel tuo sguardo. Anche queste lacrime sono segno della tua forza, perché riconoscono lo sbaglio e la fragilità, e ne sono scossi. Tu non fuggi davanti alle difficoltà, sei un vero uomo per questo.  
Il viso di Epel non può esprimere più felicità di così.  
Si avvicina a lui di slancio, abbracciandone il collo. Jack tenta di acchiappare il cesto di vimini prima che rovini a terra, anche se Epel gli si arrampica addosso.  
-Attento, la torta-  
-Mi eri mancato, Jack. Mi eri mancato così tanto…  
Alla fine, anche il lupo dimentica la torta e lo avvolge con le sue braccia enormi, sollevandolo da terra e baciandolo approfonditamente. Sembrano capaci di farlo, come se si fossero baciati per mesi e mesi.  
Dietro il cespuglio, Rook pare contentissimo.  
-Bene. Direi che possiamo andare via.  
Lui e Leona si stanno per avviare lontano, così da lasciare in pace i due ragazzi e lasciargli finalmente la loro intimità. Rook però deve fermarsi quando vede Vil ancora immobile, che spia il bacio dei due giovani.  
-Per tutto questo tempo, loro…  
-Oh, mon Roi. Davvero non te n’eri accorto?  
Vil lo guarda sconvolto, sconsolato, tristissimo.  
Leona tenta di avvertirli in tempo, ma è ormai tardi.  
-Ehi, ehi voi. Filiamocela. Quei due stanno-  
Preso dalla foga, Jack ha spinto Epel fino al tronco di un grandissimo albero – albero che distanzia giusto due metri dal cespuglio che protegge i tre ragazzi più grandi.  
Rook è rapidissimo e li atterra nell’erba, nel tentativo di mimetizzarli il più possibile.  
-Giù!  
  
  
  
Li sente, li vede.  
Come Jack è silenzioso durante la corsa, così Jack è rumoroso durante i momenti di passione. Non solo la sua coda si muove in maniera vergognosamente veloce, ma il lupo continua ad ansimare e a ruggire, ululare, fare strani versi, persino i suoi baci sono rumorosi. La cosa che però sconvolge Vil più di tutte, è che Epel sembra eccitarsi molto per questo, seguendo la foga del suo fidanzato – del suo ragazzo, del suo frequentatore, di qualsiasi cosa Jack sia per lui a quel punto.  
È un abbraccio stretto. Epel muove le proprie gambe ai fianchi di lui, strofinando con precisione il proprio bacino contro il suo inguine, in modo da stuzzicarlo a dovere. Quando Jack poi pianta le proprie mani sui suoi glutei allenati e sodi, amplificando il suo movimento, lancia un gridolino tutt’altro che elegante e raffinato. Chiama il suo nome con voce stridula e gli spettina i capelli, si tende completamente a quel gesto.  
Vil preferirebbe farsi inghiottire dalla terra sottostante. Vede con la coda dell’occhio Rook muoversi contro il corpo di Leona, che reagisce di scatto come se voglia morderlo o catapultarlo ben lontano dal suo fondoschiena; peccato solo che la situazione impedisca qualsiasi movimento, Vil a quel punto preferisce la morte dignitosa per la vergogna piuttosto che farsi scoprire, assieme agli altri due.  
Vede con orrore Jack cominciare a dondolare contro il corpo di Epel, inchiodato al tronco dell’albero. Suoni sempre più bagnati provengono dalle loro bocche, ma per fortuna c’è una fogliolina proprio nella traiettoria tra il suo sguardo e i visi dei due ragazzi, forse nata per preservare un poco della sua anima.  
Epel strappa la camicia di Jack, facendo saltare bottoni e cuciture e quant’altro; Vil deve soffocare a forza un singhiozzo, in particolar modo quando gli artigli di Jack riservano un trattamento molto simile ai pantaloni di lui e alla giacca, facendo letteralmente di stracci la sua bella camicia. Non capisce poi come le loro facce si muovono, a mordere o baciare o leccare cosa.  
Epel si ferma a forza e recupera la propria penna magica. Vil riconosce il movimento della sua mano, perché gli ha insegnato quell’incantesimo lui stesso: materializzare oggetti da un altro luogo. Nelle braccia di Jack arriva quindi una boccetta a cilindro, piena di liquido vischioso. Vil ne capisce la natura quando il lupo lo usa per preparare l’altro ragazzo, che sembra molto apprezzare l’intrusione delle sue dita – ma forse, non abbastanza, dal momento che gli prende il polso con forza e gli morde la guancia.  
-Più a fondo!  
Jack ubbidisce, facendo sparire metà della propria mano dentro il suo corpo tremante.  
Vil ignora il fischio di approvazione proveniente da Rook, così come anche il tremito di orrore da parte di Leona.  
Quando i due ragazzi si uniscono, sembra quasi che lo stesso Epel cominci a cavalcare Jack, pur da quella posizione. Tanta è la passione, tanto è il trasporto: l’espressione di Jack è irriconoscibile, fusa tra una sorta di dolore estremo e la frenesia più cieca.  
Stupidamente, Vil ringrazia che l’atto si conclude presto, facendo arrivare all’orgasmo i due partecipanti entro pochi minuti. In tempo perché possa tornare a Pomefiore, farsi una tripla camomilla e un lunghissimo bagno che ridarà verginità ai suoi occhi e alle sue orecchie.  
Quando Epel tocca di nuovo terra, la prima cosa che fa è quella di voltarsi, alzarsi sulla punta delle dita e mettere le mani del lupo ai propri fianchi. Gli dà anche un ordine perentorio.  
-Ancora!  
Almeno quella cosa l’ha imparata, come utilizzare la propria voce per essere autoritario.  
Peccato solo che usa questa sua nuova capacità per ottenere altri quattro orgasmi.  
  
  
  
Vil è distrutto.  
Guarda il tramonto che annega all’orizzonte, oltre il confine del campus scolastico, come la propria innocenza morente al termine di una lunga giornata estenuante. Percepisce un tocco leggero sulla spalla, si volta e vede Rook rivolgergli un’occhiata piena di commiserazione.  
Patetico.  
Si riscuote, tornando in sé e prendendo di nuovo controllo delle proprie azioni.  
-È stato a dir poco… inaspettato. E selvaggio, devo dire.  
Mai avrebbe voluto violare l’intimità dei compagni più giovani, si rende conto di aver agito per eccessiva ansia e preoccupazione, e decisamente un’incapacità di saper leggere l’atmosfera. Ammettere i propri sbagli, come dire la verità, scioglie lo stress accumulato e libera ormoni della felicità che rigenerano tutte le particelle vecchie.  
Rook si permette di fare una piccola osservazione, una stilettata al fianco di lui.  
-Roi de Poison, conoscevi abbastanza bene il potenziale della resistenza del nostro Jack.  
Leona interviene, sconvolto almeno quanto Vil. Tra lui e Rook si solleva un battibecco piuttosto acceso, che permette loro di sfogarsi della tensione ancora nei loro corpi – oltre che, ovviamente, stuzzicarsi a vicenda.  
-Chi si aspettava la usasse per una cosa del genere.  
-Quale utilizzo migliore di questo, d’altronde? In amore e in guerra, devi dare tutto te stesso!  
-Altrimenti?  
-Altrimenti la preda scappa, e tu rimani a mani vuote.  
Vil passa lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro, dubbioso.  
-Non è che anche voi due state assieme, vero?  
Gli altri due si lanciano un’occhiata piuttosto eloquente. Leona è sul punto di azzannare Rook, qualsiasi cosa voglia dire a quel punto, e Rook, proprio consapevole di questo, ha già la risposta pronta.  
Ma Vil lo ferma prima che termini la propria frase.  
-R-  
-No, non lo voglio sapere. Preferisco rimanere nell’ignoranza.  
Vil sospira, portandosi le mani ai capelli. Scopre con orrore non solo di aver perso davvero un guanto, ma anche di avere diversi steli d’erba incastrati tra i ciuffi biondi, persino qualche foglia verde. Se ne libera per quanto riesce, sull’orlo di un’altra crisi di nervi. Anche la sua divisa è sgualcita, per non parlare di quella macchia umida che ha appena sotto il sedere. Promette a se stesso che non si avvicinerà mai più a quel boschetto, anche se ne dipendesse dalla vita di qualcuno.  
Rook decide però di riservargli un altro colpo, perché non è sicuro che il suo Capo Dormitorio abbia davvero chiara la situazione – e, in fondo, pure lui è una persona buona, desiderosa di aiutare chi è in difficoltà.  
-Sai, Roi de Poison. Alcuni segnali sono inequivocabili. Cercare sempre il contatto fisico o la vicinanza, mostrare un interesse positivo per tutto quello che riguarda l’altra persona, ricercare il suo benessere e la sua felicità… sono tutti indici di una cosa in particolare.  
In effetti, Vil è colpito dalle sue parole. Nel mondo da cui vien, anche e specialmente le relazioni umane sono calcolate e controllare, come se seguissero un copione preciso. E poi, non è modesto abbastanza da negare che ogni complimento che gli viene rivolto è completamente e assolutamente meritato. Forse per questi motivi non è riuscito a cogliere certi segnali, fino a quel momento.  
Deve ricredersi.  
-Pensavo fosse soltanto zelo.  
Rook gli sorride, cosa che però non fa Leona.  
Il Capo Dormitorio di Savanaclawn gli si rivolge in modo molto piccato e irato, quasi lo ritenga un idiota.  
-Sai preparare milioni di pozioni, ma in questo non capisci niente? O fai solo finta?  
Vil vorrebbe davvero rispondergli utilizzando lo stesso tono. Ha mille parole a riguardo, può utilizzare un intero vocabolario a lui sconosciuto per zittirlo.  
Si rende conto però di avere qualcosa di più importante da fare, in quel momento.  
-Devo… devo fare una cosa. Farò tardi a cena, Rook. Avverti gli altri.   
Rook si limita a sorridergli e lui quindi comincia a camminare, diretto verso la Camera degli Specchi.  
  
  
  
L’intera Diasomnia è assolutamente meravigliata quando Vil fa la sua comparsa in sala comune, marciando come su una delle sue passerelle pur con tutto quel disordine addosso.  
Qualcuno tenta persino di fermarlo, chiedendogli spiegazioni per il suo arrivo privo di invito – un certo Sebek, che però Vil stesso zittisce con una sola occhiata terribile. Si arresta solo davanti alla poltrona di lui, con tutto l’impeto di cui è capace.  
-Dobbiamo parlare, Malleus.  
Il mago strabuzza gli occhi, sorpreso forse più di tutti gli altri studenti messi assieme.  
-Ora?  
-Ora.  
C’è un solo istante di dubbio negli occhi di Malleus, perché quello dopo lancia un’occhiata esplicita a Lilia, che subito balza dalla propria sedia e comincia a radunare gli studenti per allontanarli. Riunione tra Capi Dormitorio, dice, sghignazzando come il piccolo malefico pipistrellino che è.  
Una volta che sono quasi completamente soli, Vil finalmente si accomoda sulla poltrona accanto alla sua, e subito Malleus ne approfitta per toccarlo al polso privo del guanto, in una carezza gentile.  
-Posso fare qualcosa per te, Vil? Cosa ti turba?  
Vil guarda quella sua mano, poi guarda il viso di Malleus. È sempre stato così, d’altronde, e forse per questo non lo ha mai trovato strano. Si lecca le labbra.  
-Credo che tu debba dirmi qualcosa. Non è forse vero?  
Si sorprende di sentire il proprio cuore cominciare a battere furiosamente quando, alla fine, spunta un sorriso dolce sulle labbra di lui.


End file.
